epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TKandMit/Rap Battle Breakdown. Skrillex vs Mozart.
Hello. This is a blog I'm making on review of the newest battle, Epic Rap Battle 32, Wolgang Amadeus Mozart vs Sonny John Moore (Skrillex). Character Accuracy Let's talk Mozart for a second. I liked the powdered wig and the "frilly pants" that Mozart wore. However, Nice Peter and Mozart don't look nearly as identical to each other if you looked back at Nice Peter as Beethoven. However, what Mozart lacked in looks was made up with in rhymes. Classical, old english words like "Fortississimo", and references to his young musical life and his composition of Magic Flute and such were so clever, you know they did immense research on this. 90/100 Now on to Skrillex. Surprisingly, Lloyd pulled him off pretty well. He looks very similar to him, and the hair was great. They picked some great lines too, and even cooler dubstep lines. His "DROP YA" part was my favorite part of the rap, to be honest. However, one thing I did dislike about Skrillex was in some lines, he acted way too immature for normal raps. One of his first lines were "You're a weirdo Wolfie, you're into powdered wigs and POOP". Seriously? Shit jokes? 80/100 Background "Worlds" I was rather dissappointed with Mozart's background "world". It seemed to have gone back to Season One of the ERB's. It was just a rotating picture with the same symbol. It looked like something out of a scrap book, rather than something as well done as the Halo map, Mushroom Kingdom, Main Street, Gotham City, or even the Garden of Eden. It was like looking back at John Lennon vs Bill O'Reilly. 20/100. Now, in contrast, I thought Skrillex's background was more constructive. Everytime another beat hit, the line spiked, just as if a real dubstep song was playing. It also went crazy on the "DROP YA" part. However, while it seemed fun to look at, I think a better place for his background would be a rave party, and when he said "My strobes glow like Chernobyl", he actually held strobe lights. In the end, I'd say 65/100. Raps Like I said before, Mozart's raps were great. Referring to dubstep as "hiccups", "slap a bitch up", "reeking of deadmau5", were all great. 85/100. Skrillex's rhyming scheme was more rapid fire. "Rich, acclaimed, and famous, I'm the playlist, I'm an A-list, you're the lamest, kiss my ass, A-A-A-Amadeus", "Global, my strobes glow like Chernobyl, kids explode and go mobile, no one even knows you!" were amazing as well. 90/100. Sound Track Now this was just amazing. Classical, but also dubstep. Piano, but also fortississimo. One of my favorite tracks today, I have no problem with it. 100/100. Actual Characters Mozart was an awesome guy. An amazing guy. He was really one of the best composers ever, learning how to "rock harder than Skrillex only five years old". However, a very weird guy, indeed. 95/100. Skrillex is your average celebrity. In fact, the only way I think he relates to Mozart is that they're both loud sometimes (or because everyone wants to see another modern vs historical artist). Skrillex was a musician before dubstepping, too, but, I'd have to give him a lower score. 40/100. Total Mozart = 390. Skrillex = 375. While I think this was a very close battle -- yes, I do. I liked Skrillex's rhymes in this a lot -- but Mozart seemed more top of the line for a rapper in the Epic Rap Battles of History. Category:Blog posts